


When the Ships Come In

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Navy Killian Jones, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on break at his new job Rumple is harassed by an unruly customer and saved by Killian.<br/>Spinner Rum/Navy lieutenant Killian AU<br/>Trope: Pretend to be your boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Ships Come In

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having some trouble with Oh Baby! Probably because I got inspiration for this story :( Hopefully posting this will help me focus

Rumplestiltskin swirls the mead in his mug around thinking about the events of the last few months. First the ogres broke through the wall the Frontland had been holding for the better part of a century. Unable to stop the hoard the people fled to neighboring countries, Rumplestiltskin wasn’t sure what the other countries were like but the one he and Bae had travelled to was friendly. From the Rulers to the people, everyone was kind to the refugees and welcomed them with open arms.

A few weeks ago Rumplestiltskin and Bae had arrived in this large costal town, in part because Baelfire said if they had to start over then he’d like to be somewhere where they could visit the ocean. Rumple knew they were very lucky to have met the Warner’s, an elderly couple who took to Bae immediately. Gene and Connie Warner owned a tavern and allowed Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire to live with them above it. The room they stayed at was small, and used to belong to the Warner’s only daughter who had recently gotten married and now lived across town with her husband.

In exchange for the room Rumplestiltskin and Bae worked in the Tavern, Rumple assisted Connie in the kitchen. Connie preferred to let her husband run the front, unless her friends from her embroidery club decided to stop by. Then Rumple was left in charge of the kitchen for “a few minutes” which more likely could turn into a few hours as they tended to get carried away with the town gossip. Not that Rumplestiltskin minded it was felt nice that the couple trusted him to handle the responsibility. Baelfire often cleaned up after the customers, clearing tables, mopping up spills and sometimes helping his Papa in the kitchen cleaning dishes. Generally Bae only worked when the tavern was busy, during lunch and dinner, and was often shooed out by Gene when they where slow, claiming it was better for everyone if he was out playing had having adventures then lying about underfoot.

The tavern was winding down; it had been a busier night as the navy had docked this afternoon and since the tavern was not far from the wharf it seemed to Rumple that half the navy had been in. Thankfully only a handful of sailors remained, and with the kitchen closed Rumplestiltskin was able to sit and rest his leg while Gene manned the bar.

Rumplestiltskin is startled from his contemplation when another man sits down next to him. The man’s face is flushed with alcohol; his breath reeks of it, and his honey colored curls are slick with sweat.

“Jarrod Bradford.” The man introduces himself; slurring his words so much Rumple almost misses it. The man moves his chair so that he sits closer to Rumplestiltskin, who leans away because of both the smell and the intrusion of his personal space. Trying to be polite he gives his own name, Jarrod laughs repeating the name brokenly.

“So.” The man says leaning even further into Rumple’s personal space, “Are you ready to go?” Rumplestiltskin just blinks.

“I beg your pardon?” The man laughs again as if Rumple’s confusion is a joke throwing his arms around Rumple pulling him in he says.

“Are you ready to go? It’s getting late and I gotta ship out tomorrow if we’re gonna fuck all they ways I’ve been imagining fucking you then we should get started now.” Rumplestiltskin’s eyes go wide as he gasps, quickly scanning the bar for Gene, unfortunately Gene seems to have made his way into the back so is unable to help. Jarrod pulls Rumple up out of his chair intent on pulling him right out the door, Rumple sputtering the whole time.

“Oi mate! Just whose beloved do you think your hittin’ on?!” Another man shouts pushing Jarrod off Rumplestiltskin. The man turns to Rumple and winks, “You alright love?” Before Rumple can answer Jarrod starts to yell obscenities at the man as he stands and makes to punch him. The man merely grabs the extended arm and throws Jarrod back on the ground.

“Just get out of here.” The man growls kicking Jarrod who snarls out more insults as his friends pull him out the door. The man waits until the door closes before turning back to Rumplestiltskin.

“Sorry if I over stepped my bonds with that beloved comment but you looked like you needed some help and those kinda guys don’t always back off unless they think you’re spoken for.” The man flashes a charming smile, “Names Killian Jones.” Killian is wearing a lieutenant’s uniform and has his long dark hair pulled back with a neat bow.

“I’m Rumplestiltskin.” He answers quietly a little afraid of Killian’s mocking. Surprisingly Killian only gives him a curious look before offering him his chair. Sitting down across from Rumple Killian begins an easy conversation. Gene comes by bringing them refills. When Killian pulls out money to pay, Gene waves it off. Claiming there’s no need and it’s the least he can do to thank Killian for helping Rumplestiltskin. Killian thanks him with a smile when Gene goes back to the bar he turns to Rumple.

“So Rumplestiltskin you get a lot of those guys here?” Rumple takes a drink before answering.

“Well this is a bar so it’s not unusual for us to have to deal with drunks.” Rumple retails a story of Gene having to throw a couple of guys out when they got physical and broke a table right in half. The table is still in the back waiting to be repaired. “It’s especially common when the boats come in and the sailors are turned lose.” Killian let’s out a sharp laugh and clarifies that he meant how often Rumple has to deal with overzealous suitors.

“Oh…what…no I’ve never been popular…he wasn’t serious just drunk.” Rumplestiltskin stammers, as his face turns crimson. Killian gazes fixedly at him.

“So I won’t have to worry about any fanatical admirers showing up if you let me take you to dinner tomorrow?” If Killian thought Rumplestilskin’s face was red before, the new shade Rumple’s face turns is simply impressive.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> Posting for those of us who will bored while the family talks have some new GoldenHook to read!


End file.
